


Breathless

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, exchangefic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Only Yunho can make Yoochun breathless in both good and bad ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/01). Expect super amateur writing.
> 
> Second part of the Yunchun Timiline Exchange  
> Beta Reader: Milena  
> Original Author Note: gal12 I hope you like what I did. I try my best and I hope people enjoy this like I enjoy hers. Go read hers... I like the way Yunho is portray there.   
> [Gal12 Fic](http://gal12.livejournal.com/13287.html)

_“All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put them back together. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me…”_

You light the cigarette and inhale the almost forgotten taste that you have deprived of yourself for a while. For him You stare at the silent night, taking in the rare quiet moment to make peace between your heart and your mind. You heart keeps on screaming his name, calling for his return while your mind curses him, wanting to blame him for the pain inside your stubborn heart.

 

“Still crowded up there?” You're a bit startled by the sudden intrusion by the one that used to be the band's main vocalist. Jaejoong pats your shoulder before ruffling your hair, a tender expression that he cares. He takes the cigarette from your fingers and brings it to his own lips. You're glad for this time you can spend with your friend. ‘It should have been that way with him’ you think.

 

“Still can’t say his name?”

 

You groan in annoyance at his question and poke his head before talking

 

“Would you get out of my head? Cause, let me be honest, hyung, this is getting creepy.”

 

Jaejoong chuckles at your remark and wraps his arms around your shoulders, hugging you close against his side. “You know, Yoochun, he feels bad too.”

 

“Try words hurt, broken, shattered, breathless.” You look at your hyung, straight into his eyes “Could those words describe him? You seriously think that Jung Yunho feels breathless without me?” Jaejoong just shakes his head before returning the cigarette to you. “That’s exactly what I thought.” You grab the cigarette and once again enjoy the quiet night and the taste of nicotine in your mouth.

 

_“Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.”_

 

Some people say that you can’t see the truth even if is in front of your eyes for two reasons. The first one is that you become surrounded by too many lies, or you are just too stupid to see the truth, completely blind by option. Either way that makes you a fool.

 

_Park Yoochun was the most foolish of all._

 

He filled his head with his own little lies, ones that could explain, at least for him, the excruciating pain he was feeling. And if that wasn’t enough, he was blind. Too engrossed in his own little world of self-pity to see that he wasn’t the only one who was suffering. Once he and Yunho broke up, the band had to go on a long hiatus, so long that it was assumed that they had disbanded. Yoochun left to a quiet place outside of the city and, once in a while, Jaejoong would visit him just to see if he was okay.

 

But then, one time, it wasn’t Jaejoong who visited Yoochun. Someone much more powerful, someone who could easily drop on Yoochun doorstep saying "We need you in two days in the city. DBSK is gonna have a comeback concert."

 

Two days after that unexpected visit, Yoochun once again walks along the same hallways he as he did a long time ago, but now he walks them alone.

 

For the people who turn their faces from the truth, there comes a time when life simply throws the truth at them and makes them crumble.

 

Today is the day when life throws the harsh truth at Yoochun's face. When he enters the room where the other four members are, he cannot believe how blind he was. Even his dear friend, the one he saw frequently is the ghost of the Jaejoong he once knew. Junsu looks tired, skinny, hollow. Changmin, he's the only one who looks mostly the same, but his eyes tell otherwise. Yoochun doesn’t want to turn his eyes on him, but it's time, ready or not, it's time.

 

His gaze falls on him and now you truly are breathless.

 

 

_“But I know the difference between myself and my reflection. I just can’t help but to wonder, which of us do you love.”_

 

“Why you didn’t tell me he was like that hyung?” he snaps at Jaejoong, he can’t believe the ghost that is now Jung Yunho.

 

“Because, among the words you mentioned, you didn't mention lifeless.”

 

And that stops him on his tracks, a deep lump gets stuck in his throat. He feels stupid, foolish for thinking that he was the only one suffering. The once strong, invincible Uknow Yunho, the leader of the famous Asian star accapella group DBSK was just a memory. Yoochun wonders when he forgot that, whatever happened, he wanted to be with him.

 

So DBSK has been reunited. He's not just heartbroken Park Yoochun anymore; now he's Micky Yoochun, but his heart is still broken. The five members get ready for the comeback concert. They couldn’t let down their fans that were waiting for them to return and they wouldn’t let him down either. When they step onstage it's like they never walk off it. Everyone is the same, the same jokes, the same hugs, the same stares…everything is the same when the five are onstage. You can hug him and even smile at him freely. But is all of this true or just another performance?

 

When it all ends, he stands in front of the dressing room mirror and stares at his reflection. He stands there a long time, frozen. Looking at every detail that the mirror allowed him to see.

 

“Are you okay, Yoochun?”

 

He looks to the side, where Yunho is standing, giving him a concerned look. Yoochun gazes back into mirror without talking to him.

 

“I see… you’re still mad at me. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect us while doing my duty as the leader…”

 

“Do you still love me Yunho?” he asks, eyes still fixed on the mirror. “Cause you know you still make me breathless every time you smile. When you look at me or even in my direction my heart goes wild and beats so fast that my chest hurts. That keeping this hidden hurts more than a whole day of dance practice.” Now he's looking straight into his brown eyes.

 

Yunho's eyes soften and his lips form a tight yet warm smile. He closes the gap between the two of them and hugs Yoochun before pressing a kiss to his temple. “My love for you never ended. We just put it on hold for a while.” He presses his lips to Yoochun's and there Yoochun falls for him all over again. This time they will both protect their love. This time it will work. This time you will go breathless for him.


End file.
